Pirate Plans
Log Title: Pirate Plans Characters: Bloody Bones, Interrogator, Method Location: Docks - Cobra Island Date: May 23, 2018 TP: Bloody Mercy TP Summary: Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category: Bloody Mercy TP As logged by Sabels Docks - Cobra Island :Nestled along an inlet is a set of docks and loading platforms. The place is usually very busy: cargo ships and military watercraft alike move about, loading and unloading, patrolling and performing maneuvers. On shore stand a group of grey warehouses. :A paved road runs to the southeast, passing a clearing on which sits an old freighter as it winds its way south. Bloody Bones is currently hunched over a table that had been set up on the docks, pouring over a map. He's flanked on his right side by his first mate, Jack DeWitt, and on his left by his second mate, Walt Brennan. Sprawled drunkenly in a hammock at the far end of the docks is Mel Fenster. Shortly another figure comes into view, hobbling along, clutching some papers in his hand. Interrogator arrives at the docks in the backseat of a jeep. There are two SAW Vipers in the front seat, and one of them is driving. The driver says with a Californian accent, "He's a real pirate?" Interrogator replies, "Yes." "Cool!" says the SAW Viper in the passenger seat with an Eastern European accent. Bloody Bones looks nothing like a pirate at the moment, dressed in his off-duty clothes and looking as close to non-descript as possible, even here on Cobra Island. He turns as the fourth man drops his hobble and strides purposefully over to Bones. "Report, Lt. Henley," Bones says in a bland Midwestern accent. The one called Henley hands the brochures over to Bones and reports in a Northwestern accent, "SeaFair is upon them. Soon the tall ships will be in port for their celebration." Bones nods and smiles, putting the brochures down on the table next to the map. Method walks along the beach, in his street gear. His hands are in the pockets of his trenchcoat, the setting sun shining across his sunglasses. His smooth-shaven bald head and jaw as impassive as he approaches the docks, combat boots scuffing along by his heels in the sands. Webster Smart has had some success in Cobra, and after a marathon series of weeks that turned into months, planning exit strategies in case Cobra's held cities in America fell to GI Joe (which he regards as an unavoidable eventuality). He sees Bloody Bones and Interrogator, as planned, and swivels on his heel to turn his course and move atop the docks, hopping up with a hand on a pole stump. "Gentlemen," Method greets in a neutral, linear tone, jaw tight as he approaches. "I'm happy to see we've come to a concordance." Interrogator says, "Indeed we have. My gunners have been researching pirates in Pop Culture for me." Bloody Bones looks up upon hearing the other gentlemen approach. "Gentlemen. My crew and I are planning on hitting Seattle during their tall ship festival." He holds up one of the pamphlets, showing the other two. "I am planning on stealing one of the ships and using that for special missions." He grins. "May I introduce my crew?" He motions to Jack. "My first mate, Jack DeWitt." He motions to Walt. "My second mate, Walt Brennan." He indicates the drunk form on the hammock. "Mel "Red Eye" Fenster, assassin." And finally he indicates the newest arrival. "Lt. Don "Striper" Henley, my intelligence officer." "This is my right gunner, Big Shot, and my left gunner, Gargoyle." Interrogator says after gesturing to the Californian and Eastern European in turn. "We are pleased to meet your crew, Captain, and look forward to working with you all." Method pulls his hands out of the deep pockets of his trenchcoat, and places his black-gloved hands behind his back, his straight accountant's posture pushing his body-armored chest forward as he does a mild stretch. "So, tell me, sirs. Are we ready to modify our assets for the PsyOps naval warfare strategy? I am sure Extensive Enterprises brass is ready to provide you a target list, Captain Bones." Bloody Bones looks between the two. "Once I acquire my target, henceforth called the Bloody Mercy, I shall be more than capable of pulling this situation off. I was just finalizing the plans when you gentlemen arrived." He turns to face Fenster who now looks fully awake and completely alert despite seeming to have been in a drunken stupor a few short minutes ago. "Fenster and I will be providing the distraction while Jacky boy, Brennan, and Henley, along with some extra Lampreys, climb aboard the ship and commandeer her." He looks at Interrogator. "Is there anything R&D can do to upgrade the ship with more modern equipment while still maintaining the classic profile of the Bloody Mercy? And, of course, anything you need my men and I will get." Interrogator nods and says, "Yes. I have been working with the Shipwrights in Research and Development and they have been working on prototypes of equipment that, if prove useful to you, will be added to the more conventional ships in our Navy. My gunners and I have been giving them ideas and I have been working on models of the electrical systems that would be needed. I have also been working on helmets for you and your men. I kept with the skeleton theme with yours, Captain, being the most elaborate and powerful." "Wonderful," Method says, a slim smile on his face, bowing his head beneath the Caribbean dusk. "I will select a number of targets for you, Bones, once you acquire the ship and Interrogator performs the proper retrofits. We are primarily looking at petrocarbons, diamonds, and rubber for our target acquisition, placing you in Africa, the Middle East, and Southeast Asia, within close references to the Horn of Africa and the South China Sea." Bloody Bones nods to both. "Good, then once the Bloody Mercy is mine and properly retrofitted I shall begin with the new targets." He chuckles a bit. "Ah yes, the source of my name. I once heard a horror story called Rawhead and Bloody Bones and it seemed to be a good idea to use the name. It has helped tremendously. Few wish to learn whether or not I am the Bloody Bones of their tales." "Interesting." Interrogator says thoughtfully. "We will have to look into those tales to add more accuracy to our designs." Method raises a finger. "Remember, the country we are victimizing cannot know Cobra is behind these attacks. That means, no survivors. Or at least, you cannot use the Cobra banner for your activities. This is so we are able to approach the country as a Cobra representative, to cease the attacks, with a false show of military strength. It is both the Koga-Ryu ninjas system of politics, and Lucky Luciano's method of plea deal with the American government for exile to Sicily during World War 2. Bloody Bones nods to Webster. "Of course. There will be no mention at all of Cobra. We shall be flying under our own form of the Jolly Roger." He motions to his crew. "Excluding the Lampreys, who will be given new gear, and myself none of my crew are Cobra in origin. As I spent a long time out of contact, I had to select the best crew I could from what I had available." "I will keep that in mind with our designs. I have been encouraging R&D to 'think outside the box' more than usual." Interrogator says. "We know how important it is that there are no links to Cobra."